


铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：晚餐桌

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove, 铁杉树丛
Genre: From my dream, M/M, sex on table
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 来自我的梦。在餐桌上。
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：晚餐桌

Roman的后背生疼，他觉得自己的肩胛骨和脊椎快要被身上的体重以及激烈的性运动碾碎在坚硬的桌面上。  
但是他不管不顾，这份疼痛着实为这场性爱增添了年轻人的色彩，更何况这根本比不上被Peter那紧致的肠壁夹的来得疼。  
他想要被他的狼夹断，被小穴咬扯，被内壁碾揉，被肠温溶解。  
吉普赛男孩跨坐在他身上，深深的用下方的小嘴吞吐着他的阴茎。  
Peter卖力的动着，但这绝对不是为了单方面讨好Roman。高傲的狼人是要展现自己，让这场他们之间的爱被推向高潮。  
于是两人都呻吟着，放荡的大叫，把Godfrey家的大屋子灌满了他们的情欲四溢的声音，把喷射了好几次的精液挥洒在宽大昂贵的餐桌上。  
如果这时候Olivia回来他们肯定会遭殃。但Roman很清楚自己的母亲不会回来，因为Olivia带着Shelley去找那名古怪的医生了。所以他才把自己的男友带了进来，只不过他也没料到他们会在餐桌上做起来。  
臀部和腹股之间猛烈的拍打，啪啪作响的声音颤着Roman的睾丸使劲向上肏弄，把Peter磨红的穴口捅出一股股淫荡水，拔着丝挂满红潮的股沟，蹭乱阴毛，弄湿屁股蛋。  
“该死！该死！”Peter控制不了的骂了出来，但每次都狠狠的做下去，又爽又疼又舒服，叫他和在狼嚎一样伸着脖子呻吟，次次拔高。  
“用力点！Roman，再用力！”  
“好的，都听你的！额…！”Roman满足Peter的每个要求，即使对方都这样不满了许久，可是他依旧口口答应。  
毕竟Roman知道Peter并非对他不满，他们都尽了最大努力。在这张桌子上的放荡行为超出了以往的任何一次，他们像是疯了一样体验着这场不合常理的时间，像是不满足于此的在餐桌上大闹。  
所以…这只是Peter开心的表现。对于在男友家桌子上放肆的来一场做爱的激动和疯狂，抛开礼节和约束，他们正赶着别人不会允许他们干的事。  
于是桌子被他们震得哐哐响，被推到长桌另一头的烛台横倒在了一旁，掉在地上的长蜡烛断成了两半。  
他们的衣服早就不见了，但他们谁也看的想到底脱在了哪里。其实他们也几乎忘记怎么来到了桌子上的，赤裸裸的两个男孩横躺在餐桌的正中央一起高潮了好几次，这漫长的过程几乎磨光了记忆，就连怎么开始的都已经不在脑中。  
“哦！嘿！我的后背…真的很疼——！”富家少爷难得也抱怨几句，可又像是故意说给对方听的一样从两边抠紧狼人男孩的胯部，手指用力的捏着绷紧的肌肉，指尖给对方屁股抓出好几道红色的痕迹。  
“得了吧！”吉普赛男孩哼着鼻音顺着吞下的趋势挤出话，他依旧蓄势待发的阴茎正红肿着在Roman的眼前摇摆。“我屁股也很疼！我膝盖也很疼！”  
Peter的蓝眼睛发着光，比这个屋子里任何光辉都要亮，而且滚烫。  
这场热切的结合或许会造成他们明早腰酸背疼。不，也许做完后就会在桌子上爬不起来。可是谁在乎呢？他们现在水乳交融，快要分不开了。  
去他妈的分开！  
Peter抓住了Roman的手，一起按在了自己难耐已久的分身上。他们共同套弄，在龟头前打转，把之前流满滴出的残液糊满整张手。  
“快了…Peter！快了…”Roman难得那么粗暴的对待Peter的下面，看来他也很喜欢打破规矩。他一次次顶得Peter膝盖都离开桌面又掉回去，而他的屁股到尾骨都在桌板上颠得麻木，他的后背失去知觉。  
“你说，谁快了？”Peter白了身下的秘密恋人，趁着对方又在自己体内胀大，他便抛出调侃。  
“我说一起，”Roman立刻解释，但也不停下。Peter根本不想射了好几次的人，这就是狼人的魅力，而Roman热爱他的这份魅力，于是鞠躬尽瘁，他今天也给小狼人的肚子里灌了不少，现在一股股挤满了两人交合的地方。  
忽然窗外一道惊雷，玻璃被震得悲鸣，就连屋子似乎也跟着颤动了两下。  
“该死？！”Roman一下子抬起头，和被烫到一样差点从桌子上背起来。  
他以为有人敲门。  
“别——停下，Roman！”刚好抵达高点的Peter吃痛的叫着打掉Roman握着自己阴茎的手，臀部使劲一夹，就叫这家的少爷呻吟着躺回桌子上。  
他们都射了出来，Peter小腹涨得要命，他不得不用磨疼的膝盖往上支撑自己，昂起脖子承受再度高潮的刺激。眼前发白，肚子膨胀，他挺着腰撅起屁股，把已经没有余地的津液从两人锁在一起的缝隙里硬生生推出来。  
而他的精液也再度射满一手，把Roman的肚子弄成湿乎乎的一潭狼藉，溅在白皙的胸口上，把餐桌抹得直打滑。  
他们今晚都很脏，身上没有一处不粘着精液，屋子里都灌满了性爱的气味。  
“你怎么了？”Peter吐了口气找回说话的力气，却抬起屁股把Roman软下的分身吐了出来，同时大量的精液也从他张着口的粉红小洞里流出来，挂着丝统统落在Roman的两腿间，把桌子洒满一滩。  
“我以为有人开门，该死…我很抱歉，Peter…”为自己的大惊小怪感到丢脸，Roman撑起酸痛的身子坐起来，用脏兮兮的手扶了下额头，再度弄乱他的发型。  
”没事，”Peter耸了耸肩，刚才的抱怨消失不见。反正他心情不错，所以只是揉揉自己那头乱发，赤裸裸的搭着膝盖坐在桌子上，不管外露的后穴是否还淌着Roman的精液，就这样穿着粗气。  
“我还可以再来一次，你呢？”Peter先发话的。他很难得这么主动，更何况今晚的开端还是Roman的邀请，这说明这次大胆的行为叫他很爽。  
“至少别再桌子上了，”Roman当然不满足，可是他后背疼，“浴室怎么样？”  
Peter一下子笑出来，抛去的眼神当然不可能拒绝。Roman见此也发出笑声，两个人乐着，光溜溜的坐在满是精液的桌子上，谁也没打算动身收拾。  
看来他们都不够，都想要疯狂一夜，而他们也都因这荒唐的餐桌性爱而兴致高昂。  
他们接吻时屋外风雨交加，巨大的闪电晃得这间大宅都变得苍白，将晚餐桌上两人身下的液体打出光。  
雨是几时下来的？算了。即使暴风雨也无法分开他们。


End file.
